The testing of semiconductor chips is well known. Some conventional testing apparatus for semiconductor devices, such as CSPs, provide for an electrical contact between the device and a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical contact is generally made through spring-loaded test probes or through pins extending through an intermediate section of a carrier. An example of spring-loaded test probes may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,818 (Bell et al.). Examples of the use of contact test pins may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,925 (Grimes et al.) and 5,875,198 (Satoh).
One potential deficiency in utilizing spring-loaded test probes, also known as pogo pins, or stationary pins, is the difficulty in properly attaching them to the DUTs. With the increasingly smaller device sizes, the electrical contacts are getting closer together, making the manufacture of the test device itself, with pogo pins or stationary pins, and the subsequent testing of the contacts with such a device even more difficult.